Series One
The first series of The League of Gentleman ran from 11 January 1999 - 15 February 1999, and consisted six episodes which aired across successive weeks.Series 1 episode guide (BBC) (retrieved 16 July 2013) It starred Mark Gatiss, Steve Pemberton and Reece Shearsmith, while being written by the three of them along with Jeremy Dyson who only made cameo appearances. Summary right|250px|thumb|The construction attempts of [[New Road were the primary focus of the first series, with Tubbs and Edward Tattsyrup trying to prevent it.Series 1, episode 2: "The Road to Royston Vasey" (Dyson, Gatiss, Pemberton and Shearsmith) (aired 18 January 1999)Series 1, episode 3: "Nightmare in Royston Vasey" (Dyson, Gatiss, Pemberton and Shearsmith) (aired 25 January 1999)Series 1, episode 4: "The Beast of Royston Vasey" (Dyson, Gatiss, Pemberton and Shearsmith) (aired 1 February 1999)]] The central storyline of the series involved the construction attempts of "New Road", and the persistent attempts of Edward Tattsyrup (and to a lesser extent his wife Tubbs) at preventing it. It ultimately culminates in the reveal that their son David Tattsyrup is responsible for proposing it in an attempt to build a link to his family.Series 1, episode 6: "Escape from Royston Vasey" (Dyson, Gatiss, Pemberton and Shearsmith) (aired 15 February 1999) Other storylines involved the arrival of Benjamin Denton in Royston Vasey and his perception of the town (primarily of his uncle and aunt Harvey and Val Denton).Series 1, episode 1: "Welcome to Royston Vasey" (Dyson, Gatiss, Pemberton and Shearsmith) (aired 11 January 1999) The series also marks the lead-ups to Pauline Campbell-Jones' firing from her position as restart officer at the Job Centre and to Barbara Dixon's gender reassignment surgery, the latter arc ending ominously as the hapless Matthew Chinnery is left in charge of it. To a lesser extent, the choice of best man for Mike Harris' wedding also plays a part as Geoff Tipps tries to beat Brian Morgan to it,Series 1, episode 3: "Nightmare in Royston Vasey" (Dyson, Gatiss, Pemberton and Shearsmith) (aired 25 January 1999)Series 1, episode 5: "Love Comes to Royston Vasey" (Dyson, Gatiss, Pemberton and Shearsmith) (aired 8 February 1999) and the foundations are laid for the second series arc as Hilary Briss' "special stuff" grows in popularity. Unlike the following two series, the character arcs are a lot more stand-alone, with characters interacting minimally. Episodes Production This series was the first time Dyson, Gatiss, Pemberton and Shearsmith had made for television, and was based upon the concepts of their tour and radio series already made. Many characters such as Pauline Campbell-Jones and Barbara Dixon crossed over from the radio series, retaining many of their traits. This series introduced the location of Royston Vasey - the real name of actor Roy "Chubby" Brown - the radio series having been set in the fellow fictional town of Spent. Broadcast The series aired on BBC Two between 11 January 1999 - 15 February 1999. Each episode had an approximate running time of 30 minutes, as with all regular episodes of The League of Gentlemen. Reception Release and merchandise References Category:Series One